tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Venom
'Venom '''is an evil BLK Pyro capable of creating and manipulating poisons, toxins and venoms made by Gaming Tobbe. Appearance. Venom is a BLK Pyro wearing the [https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Beast_From_Below ''Beast From Below] painted Indubitably Green ''and the [https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Cremator's_Conscience ''Cremator Conscience].'' Even though he uses magic most of the time he otherwise uses a [https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Back_Scratcher ''Back Scratcher] induced with Mask Toxin. Green auras generally float around him, implying his magical powers. Origin Venom was originally a RED Pyro working at Turbine, unlike other Pyros however, he didn't believe that he was in a magical world of happiness, he knew that he was ruthlessly brutally killing other people. After an accident that caused his teams Spy to be killed, the rest of the team scolded the RED Pyro so that he became absolutely chaotic. He then proceeded to kill his entire team except for their Medic. Soon after he left Turbine and went on a killing spree on innocent people until he was killed by the RED Medic, whom had changed to GRY team and was now known as Mutatis. He was banished to the underworld due to his actions and became a demon. This caused him to gain his powers and he has been planning to take over humans and sometimes teleports to the surface to attack. Personality and Behaviour. Venom is a demon from the underworld, Venom is very hostile towards the creatures from the TF2 Freak World. After research Venom decided to attempt to dominate the human race with poisons. Venom is capable of speech, but doesn't speak much. He is intelligent and a great leader. If he meets another evil freak he may attempt to become an ally with them or attack them. Powers and Abilities. Venom is capable of using magic, he uses it most to create poisons, manipulate poisons or shoot poisonballs. Venom is also capable of recieving much more damage before death compared to a normal mercenary. A toxin that Venom has created is used often by him, this toxin is called "Mask Toxin" and can be put inside different things like melee weapons or bullets. If someone is injected with it and then killed, a pyro mask will then appear over their head and they will be a minion of Venom, after a while they will also "wear" the Voodoo Cursed Soul since they are corpses and are subject to rot. He can also summon portals that lead to the underworld. He uses these either to travel (by summoning a portal back to the surface when he is in the underworld) or to summon any minions he has in the underworld through the portals to help or distract or to use as a shield. Faults and Weaknesses. * Venom can not do much when fighting against an opponent that is immune to poisons. * Venom is not so fast so faster freaks have an advantage over him. * If many of his minions are killed and he is forced to fight against two or more freaks it can prove to be quite difficult. * A cure for Mask Toxin has been created and while it is rare, his enemies usually carry some with them when they fight against him. Category:Pyros Category:BLK Team Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Abominations Category:Monsters made by Simplenoise8 Category:Demonic Category:Magicians Category:Elementals Category:Undead